lili
by SanderianaEuphy
Summary: Seven years ago, Mikan left the school to have a normal life. Now that she's 18 years old, she came back in the land if Japan to accomplish a mission given to her, but it ends up nothing...
1. Chapter 1

**It was a sizzling hot summer in Tokyo's airport, and you'll see an attractive lady standing stood with her adorable hairy brown dog, Prince. She was wearing her exotic dress made of a good fabric from Europe that made her look sexy and her hanging loose dark brown long hair adds her seductiveness. **

"**It's good to be back after seven years", she said.**

**She paused for a minute and suddenly, a fancy black car came and the two men showed appearing so tidy by their uniforms. Her face was filled with excite and her smile could almost reach her ears with an eye-popping expression. While she was running to pass through the exit door, her heel was trap in a wee hole and she stumble down in the face of excessive human and the crowd laughs at her obtuseness. You could really predict her ridiculous attitude.**

"**Ah…..w….ouch.., God it sucks", she cried.**

**She caught his beloved dog tongues out under her lying body.**

"**Prince, are you okay. Are you still breathing? Oh my..!"**

"**Miss Sakura, are you alright", the two men said worriedly while helping her to stand up.**

"**I'm fine. But my dog!"**

"**It seems like this dog is not breathing. Perhaps, his soul was taken by the demon thirst with spirits", he said seriously **

"**And what do you mean by that"**

"**HE….IS….. DEAD..!" the other man said.**

"**No! No…..O…..NO….O…It cannot be" she cried**

**The world seems to crumble and her surroundings were blackened.**

"**What kind of devil is he? He's too rude, making my Prince suffer. OH...W, I have no idea how could I live my life without him"**

**She cried and never stops to cry until she saw a couple from far away kissing each other like pigs, sharing dirt's in each others smelly mouth.**

"_**I'd like to try it" **_**she said**

"**I have an idea, try the Mouth to Mouth Recitation, maybe it would works", she said**

**The both man turned around and whistled like they didn't hear anything.**

"_**Try it alone. You're off one's nut and besides I'm contented with my big fat mama**_**" the man said. **

"_**Whose crazy head will swap a kiss with a foul-mouthed dog" **_**the other man said**

"_**Those two are no use. Expect to receive no salary this month**_**", she complained **

"**You two, step aside. Let me do it."**

**Mikan opened the dog's mouth and pressed his rounded tummy while lips were approaching, but the dog suddenly explodes a greenish sticky vomit from his mouth.**

"**AH…..H…G….OH MY GOD" **

"_**Maybe his stomach gone wild for I was hustled that morning, so I gave him the cat food rather than dog food. Of course, Grounded Rat is so yucky!"**_

**She cleaned up herself inside the C.R and faced them with bitter-sweet smile. She entered directly at the back seat of the car together with her dog and they turned on the car's engine and started to drive. **

"**I've packed a shrinking antidote for you. I have my mission tonight, so drink It.", she said**

**After drinking, he gradually turned into an itsy bitsy species and jumped into Mikan's chest. **

"**What are you doing….hah….ha…ha…..ha….Oh Prince, stop …ha…..ha ..hah….I'm giggled...hah…ha"**

**She was tickled to death and can't stop laughing out loud. While the car is moving towards their destination, Mikan remembered her abandoned school and friends especially Natsume. Before, she left the academy she vowed that she will come back at the right time and at the right place. **

"_**But now, I think I can't give the assurance to my promises"**_

**Tears started to form in her eyes while heart was fraught with guilt and pain that shatters her soul from within. A hush-hush moment was broken by a very loud bark from Prince and Mikan noticed that they are taking the wrong path.**

"**Hey! We're taking the wrong way. You should turn to the left side", the two men ignored her.**

"**Hey, are you two listening?" and now she's angry and peeved.**

**Finally, she realized that those two are opponents. She quickly abducted the alice stone in her pocket and try to activate it, but the man beside the driver sprayed something that really made her slumbered down. **

**To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikan had finally waked up and found herself in the same car covered with stunning pink dress and glossy jewelries, but her hands were wearing anti-alice bracelets.**

"**Where…. am I…" the two men didn't answer & the car stops silently. **

**They drag Mikan out of the car and force her to come with them. They hold her shoulders tightly for her to be paralyzed. Her legs were floating by the two men with very broad shoulders were carrying her thin paper-like body. Her panda eyes looked at them so madly.**

"**Where are you taking me and where's my dog? Don't tell me….you left him alone at the airport. YOU'RE SO HEARTHLESS. Remember this, if I could slip away from here, I would really hire the most vigorous wrestlers with bigger and rougher root-like meaty muscles. Huh…..For sure, you'll knock out for just one punch" **

**Mikan had gone wild and ranting for an hour, but she stopped when she suddenly heard some sort of pompous sound. She noticed herself in a splendid party loads of fancy people covered their faces with a mask. The two men free her and let her behold whatever she wants. Hearing their laughter's, melodious sound and illuminating lights from the chandelier bring back her gleeful smile and had totally forgotten all the displeasure experiences. Her saliva was dripping hoping she could get some delightful treats from the table, but the man in her right pushes her back and force her to walk. **

"**Sit and wear this", the other man said. They gave her a pink mask that matches her dress.**

"_**Are they saving words? Why are they treating me like a dog",**_** she told herself.**

"**Keep an eye on her. I'm reporting to sir", he goes directly inside a room.**

"**Sir, she's already here", he said**

"**It's time", said the Principal. **

**Mikan looks like a withered vegetable waiting for the waiter to drop by and treat her some food. Suddenly, a familiar voice faces the crowd and it was Principal Yukihara.**

"**Thank you for being present in this effulgent party. I'm glad to see different faces with different alices gathered in one place. I believe you were all valiant to understand and accept the reality of my decision for the good of every alices in this institution and for the freedom of everyone who thinks they were trap in a gloomy place alone. Tonight I would like to introduce the students that were sent to foreign lands seven years ago", he said**

**Mikan's heart started to beat fast. She felt so nervous to the following words of the Principal.**

"**Please welcome, Hotaro Imai and Mikan Sakura"**

**The crowd throws their eyes to Hotaro eating alone in an immense table. Her mouth was filled with chewed food and was holding four chickens. She didn't change a lot, except for her black hair that grew longer up to her shoulders. **

"**I'm…..so….over it." Mikan entangled her dress in extreme rage and left her sit patiently. **

**Her guardian tried to stop her, but with Mikan's sharp look, he moved back and a strong force was released; her hair floated in the air and the anti-alice bracelets were broken into pieces.**

"**Sir, she's escaping", the man said **

"**Do not let her runaway", the Principal said.**

**Two men immediately guard the door and all of them were scattered in the ball and keeping an eye on her. Mikan closed her eyes and summons up all ones courage and gets the knife right away from the table.**

"**Let me escape or else I'll commit suicide in front of you. And you'll never be able to used me ever again", she warned them.**

**All of them were tongue-tied by Mikan's reckless action, pointing the knife on her pulse and the blood started to flow unto her palm. Hotaro noticed the drama around her and found her friend in a tough situation. She positioned her punching gun trying to help, yet seeing again her friend's courageous heart fighting for her right reminds her that Mikan is a valor foolish creature, so she let her do it alone by herself.**

"**Mikan, I'm counting on you. I know you're strong enough to beyond this. Just imagine that you're in an obstacles course and the tracks are those miserable bastards" she whispered and continues to eat, though everyone was in terror and panic.**

"**Open the door. Leave now if you want, I would understand", Principal Yukihara said.**

**Her tears glared in the air like a precious diamonds emitting lights, while running towards nowhere in the middle of the night.**

"**I could no longer see vivid lights" **

**Where do you think is she going? Find out.**

**To be continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A repeatedly clamorous knock annoyed the secretary's bustling job.**

"**For a minute sir, I have something to…"**

**Her words were constantly cut off and the phone line was left hanged on the table, when all of a sudden a woman displayed herself wearing shredded dress with a piece of shoe. She directly passed by very fleet towards the Principal's Office but the secretary blocked her way.**

"**I'm sorry Miss…"**

"**Sakura. Mikan Sakura"**

"**Miss Sakura, the Principal is on the meeting right now, so If youdon't mind, you could wait for him or you could just approach me regarding to your short notice"**

**But Mikan disregard her recommendation and walked directly towards the door.**

"**Maam, please don't disturb him" she said worriedly.**

**Without knocking, Mikan opened the door and was absolutely taken by surprise seeing two familiar faces except to her uncle.**

"**Aw…aw...Aw..."he run towards Mikan's lap**

"**Prince! You're safe and you're back to your normal size now."**

"**Hi Mikan, finally you're here. But, what's up with the dress?" Sarah Yukihara said.**

**Sarah has a pink long slashy hair with amber eyes possessing the Angelic alice.**

"**Did you dive in a war? You look tweaked by a Gorilla", Rouei Yukihara said.**

**He has a vivification alice with a standing freeze red hair and has an eye-color likened to her twin sister, Sarah.**

"**If you only know what I've been through in that terrifying Northern forest, the gigantic creatures, the bees, they're freaking me out" Mikan complained.**

**She began to tell the story:**

"_**Actually, after I left the ball last night, I was fainted with extreme hunger. So, I immediately look for food in the forest and found that shining shimmering red ripe tasty apple. I made all possible things just to have it, but I accidentally and unintentionally stricken the honeycomb hanging on the tree. I was hunt by millions and billions of bees and almost run out of air running frantically. Good thing I stumble down in a quagmire and finally, they left me free from death agony. But that was I thought. I feel so dirty, so I pulled out a yellow feathery thing as a swab on my yucky muddy skin. Then, I heard a loud grunt and a sudden earthquake. That yellow creature appeared so mad at me, and that's the time I noticed it was a hair from a giant yellow chick similar to Piyo. I admired admired him for taking the pain of loosing skin's hair. I was puzzled by the other chicks in his back and doubting to figure out which of them is the real Piyo. Since I am not a soothsayer, I immediately think of a plan to avoid another disastrous encounter.**_

_**Say some gentle words and bring back our forgone memories together: Have you remembered when we first met, you run after me and Inchio. We're like friends playing hide and seek in the middle of nowhere, I am the poor runner and you're the ruthless seeker, I mean…sympathetic, no ugly. Ah…NO.., right.**_

_**Result: My coax didn't work out.**_

_**Apologized and insisted that I forget to say, 'May I borrow your hair', I'll return it after using. You hair was such a good rug; for sure I'm the only person who said that, be flattered.**_

_**Result: The worst becomes worst. The triple size gigantic hen came and I have no other choice than to **_

_**Count five seconds and run as fast as I could for as long as I live.**_

_**They peck my back at one time, no…two times…no. many times. I can't remember the how many times. I have no time for viewing the runway, I just run and run and run until, it came to my notice that I'm closer to the river. My paddle was awfully unstoppable. I just can't stop, so I fell on the water. Then, I heard laughers from kids playing on the river. Well, they were laughing at my ridiculous situation, yet they have loosey-goosey pastime, hunting chicks using water guns. They are my life savers. Thanks to them, I'm completely out in that forest and found the High School Department"**_

"**Congrats. You overcome your adventurous forest trip", Rouie said**

"**How sad. Lucky they didn't finish up you dress or else…."Sarah said**

"**Or else….?" She asked**

"**Or else you'll come home naked" he added**

"**But don't you worry, Mikan. As a future fashion designer, I'll make you an original style of mine"**

"**ENOUGH! The three of you were not here to have a friendly talked practice" Yukihara said. **


End file.
